


The Story of Us

by auroramcchicken



Series: Love in a Time of Swimming Pools [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bullying, Haruka hates himself, I want Makoto for Christmas, M/M, Makoto is best big brother, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Poor Rei, Rin hates himself too, Rin likes to swear, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Frustration, Texting, The Princess Bride References, maybe some Ama/Goro later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroramcchicken/pseuds/auroramcchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has confessed to Haruka, but he ran away before Haru could respond. And why is Rin in Haruka's bathroom? Revolving POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swim as the Water Rises Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has something to say. Rin has somehow ended up as the only sane man. Haruka, as usual, says the things we need to hear.

_Yesterday, my best friend confessed his love for me._

* * *

"I don't expect an answer right now. But I need to tell you how I feel before I explode. The thing is, you're the first person I think of every morning, the last I think of every night, and you feature in the middle a lot, too. Everything I do is for you. Haru, I- I love you. I think I always have, even when we were kids. I just thought you should know, even if I'll never be enough for you."

He walked away like a man sentenced to death. Why doesn't he know how amazing he is? Even if I was blind, I'd still be able to see the kindness radiating from his every pore. My parents don't even want me, so why does he? I'm just a waste of his time; time that could be spent loving someone who isn't broken.

* * *

_I don't deserve to be loved._

* * *

When it's just me and the water, I could probably solve anything if I tried. My bathtub was the only place I could feel truly safe when my parents first left for Nagoya, but Makoto would be the closest thing outside my little world.

"For fuck's sake, Haru, you're going to grow gills if you keep living in the tub like that." Why is Rin Matsuoka in my bathroom? We are barely on speaking terms. He is not Makoto. Why am I thinking about Makoto so much?

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

"That little idiot begged me to come see what was up with you. I only came because I figured we could race if I dragged your sorry ass out of the tub. Water is the only way to get through to a water freak like you."

"I didn't know Nagisa ever texted you."

"Yeah, he sends me a bunch of dumb shit. About his day, his sisters, stuff about 'Rei-chan,' and one was just 'RINRINRINRINRINRIN' over and over. So annoying."

If I were a person who normally laughed, I certainly would be doing so now. He sent those same texts to Makoto and me, including a very strange one where he called himself Big Penguin. We never asked about that.

"You coming or what?" Might as well. I get to swim, and Rin is surprisingly good with relationships.

* * *

_I don't deserve to have someone as selfless as Makoto anywhere near me._

* * *

I lost.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what's wrong with you. The winner insists."

I might as well just say it. When Makoto and I start dating, he will hear about it eventually, anyway. I'd rather he hear it from me. Wait, _when_ we start dating? When was this decided?

"Makoto confessed to me yesterday."

Wait, why is he laughing? I don't think this news is especially funny! "It's about fucking time! I was starting to think that the big idiot would never grow a pair! So is that it? You two have been married since we were kids!"

Is Rin okay? His face is nearly as red as his hair, he can barely breathe and he sounds like a dying animal. His eyes look a little wet, and it only makes me miss our childhood, when he was like this all the time. And he's delusional now, too- I would remember an important event like getting married to Makoto.

"But we aren't-"

"Yes, you two are married! Do you see any other guys our age do things like sharing popsicles or going into each other's bathrooms when they know the other could be naked or looking at each other as much as you two do? Face it; you two have been married since before I met you. I thought you morons would never get your heads out of your own asses long enough to see that!"

" _Hey, look, it's the homo brigade!"_

" _I bet they don't even really swim. They just have orgies every day."_

" _Yeah, right. Nanase and Tachibana would never let go of each other."_

" _And did you see the way that first year shota converted Ryugazaki? They must be a gay cult. Poor cute Matsuoka in first year must have been brainwashed! I need to save her!"_

Now that I think about it, Rin does have a point.

I couldn't deny it anymore. I needed to see him.

* * *

_But if he's decided that I'm the one that makes him happy, who am I to take that away?_

* * *

I did my daily phone check. I got a text message- from Rei?

**From: Rei Ryugazaki**

**Haruka-senpai? I know you don't check your messages much, but I would like to speak with you on a rather urgent manner. If you get this, please meet me in the library during lunch. –Rei**

**PS. Good luck with Makoto-senpai.**

**To: Rei Ryugazaki**

**Sure. I'll be there tomorrow. -Haru**

Makoto will understand.

* * *

_I just hope Rei knows what he's getting into._

* * *

I reached Makoto's, and after Ran and Ren danced around me for about five minutes, I finally asked where Makoto was.

"He's out back. He asked us not to disturb him."

This is not a good sign. I went to his porch to see him with his head down. He looks so sad, I should stroke his hair or give him a backrub or-

"Ahem." The look in those normally sparkling green eyes makes me feel even worse about myself. When we were kids, I told myself I would never be the reason for Makoto's smile fading. And what do you know; I screwed it up just like everything else. Good job, Haru.

"You didn't go to school today, Haru. Did you come for notes?" I hardly ever take notes, and he knows that.

"I ran into Rin today. Actually, he came into my bathroom. He laughed at me and told me I was going to grow gills. He said Nagisa practically begged him to come see why I wasn't at school.

"We went over to Samezuka and raced. I lost, so he made me tell him what was wrong. When I said it, he laughed at me and said we were married.

"I never really noticed or cared before, but our friendship is very different from other guys our age. I guess my friendship with Rin is a lot more typical, since he mostly laughs at me and calls me a water freak. But if that's what normal is, then I don't want it. I just want you by my side. And after spending all day thinking about you, being together as friends may not cut it anymore."

I have never seen him so happy, and I've known him since we were six. Using a month's worth of words was worth it.

"Haru! Are you accepting my feelings?" He turned a bit pink around the ears. "Do you love me?" He almost whispered it, like he couldn't even dream that it would be true. He looks so adorable; I couldn't turn him down if I wanted to.

"Yes." My mouth was being attacked by a barrage of over enthusiastic kisses, but I had no intention of fighting back. "You're everything I need, and that's more than enough."

* * *

_My inner voice gets quieter when Makoto is near._


	2. I Know I Love You, And You Love the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to cure Nagisa of his word vomit problem. Rei gives Makoto a new perspective. Haruka is almost as sweet as Makoto.

I don't know if I can take this anymore.

Every time I see him, I get just a bit closer to breaking. I want to kiss him, touch him, squeeze- Sorry. That is not a thought that I normally allow myself to think during daylight hours.

Even when we were kids, I wanted to hold him tight and say that everything would be okay, even if he ultimately ended up being the protector. The dark is scary, okay?

Oh, Haru, will I ever have the guts to say how I feel about you?

* * *

I finally did it. I said the things I needed to say.

What did I do afterwards?

I walked away before he had a chance to say anything.

Good one, Makoto! Now he'll _definitely_ choose a baby like you over a fearless guy like Rin!

* * *

I spent the rest of the night watching cat videos online and listening to Oldcodex, always my go-to for when I'm upset.

I feel too embarrassed to get Haru, so I just go to school myself. Sure enough, the seat behind me is empty all day.

* * *

Nagisa and I were alone at lunch. Kou had to meet up with some girls from her class, and Rei had to go to the library.

"Can I ask you something, Mako?" I had no idea that Nagisa could make himself sound so small.

"Sure! What's on your mind?"

"If I like someone, and I'm not sure if they like me, should I tell them? I'm not always the nicest to them, and I don't think they like my personality." It's so cute how he thinks I have no clue who he's talking about.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our friend in the library, would it?"

He gasped. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, you do flirt with and tease him a lot." Why does kind always translate to "oblivious?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about Rei. I don't think he likes it when I tease him, but I think it's perfectly normal to tease the person you like." Of course it is- in elementary school, though, not at 16. It would be cute if Ren or Ran did it, but for you, not so much.

"It'll probably be a little tough at first, but try not to make fun of him as much. I don't think he likes it. You may think you're just being funny, but he may not see it that way. He may actually be hurt by your words. Things will never work out if one of you is constantly hurting the other."

"Has that worked for you and Haru?" How? How does he know? "I'm not oblivious either, Mako. I've always known you would end up together. At first I was jealous, but then I figured that my special person would show up eventually, and I think he has."

"Yeah, it's worked out pretty well. You just have to keep trying until you find what works, and then you keep working." Hopefully I sound a lot more confident than I feel.

"That makes a lot of sense. I'm glad I didn't ask Haru- he'd probably say stuff like 'blah blah blah free' and 'get off me Nagisa I am trying to breathe.' Thanks, Mako." He smiled, momentarily distracting me from my own issues. With a bit of effort, he and Rei will make a good pair.

"You know, that's the sort of thing that will hurt Rei if you say it about him." And once again, Nagisa is conveniently deaf.

* * *

I leave the classroom at the end of the day to see Rei waiting for me across the hallway. It's clear he's a little nervous about coming to the junior hallway alone. He's messing with his glasses and it makes him look neurotic.

"Hi, Rei. What are you doing here?"

"Um… First, Gou says not to bother coming to the pool today since Haruka's not here. Is he sick?" We can't stand in the hall all day, so we might as well head home, or in Rei's case, to the train station.

"Oh…" He will learn the truth eventually anyway. "No, he's not sick. I… was too embarrassed to get him this morning." Rei looks very skeptical.

"Why would you be too embarrassed to pick Haruka up?"

Why must this glasses boy always ask the hard-hitting questions? "I've been in love with him for years and I told him yesterday." He was going to figure it out anyway.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on! When I first joined, I thought you were already together. Has he given you a response?" Well, at least someone's happy.

"…No. I kind of ran away before he could, and he hasn't texted me or anything since I left."

"That's probably for the best. Haruka seems like the type who would need time to make a big decision like that. Let's just hope he hasn't sat in the bathtub all day." Thanks, Rei. Forgetting that tiny detail was the only thing that allowed me to pay any attention in class today.

"That's true. At first I thought I was just being a coward, but maybe I'm letting him reach out to me when he decides he wants to talk. It's good to be reassured once in a while. Thanks, Rei."

"No problem. You always do so much for everyone, and I don't mind an opportunity to help you when you need it."

"By the way, where's Nagisa? I thought you usually only went to the junior hallway with him."

"He's in detention. He got caught texting during class in the afternoon and now he has to do extra cleaning duty for the next few days. You know how much Mr. Honda hates cell phones." I had seen many a classmate go to detention for even forgetting to turn their ringers off. The general consensus around the school was that he could smell cell phones. I hope he's okay.

* * *

Even if Haru doesn't really talk, the walk home is still really lonely without him.

I want to go check on him, but I remember what Rei said, and just go home instead.

But what if he never talks to me again and he just stays in the bathtub forever and he becomes some human fish hybrid? That sounds scary! The school would probably call his parents if he stopped going and I don't think he wants to see them. As much as I want to get on my knees and thank them for making such a perfect being, I can kind of see his point.

* * *

"No, we're watching Tangled!"

"No, we're watching One Piece!" If Ran and Ren could get along for more than five seconds, they would be so much cuter. I would also like them to stop attaching themselves to my legs every single time I enter the house, but the smiles on their faces make it worth it.

"Brother, Ren won't let me watch Tangled!"

"We always watch Tangled! I want to watch One Piece!"

I think I have a good way to solve this… "You could watch the Princess Bride! That was my favorite movie as a kid! It has pirates and romance, so you'll both be happy!" I found it for them, and I considered watching it, but it would hurt too much to watch a kissing movie now.

"Where are you going, brother?"

"I think I'll do homework on the porch. It's really hard, so please don't come get me unless it's really important, okay?"

* * *

About the time the movie ended, I heard someone open the door.

"Ahem." We exchange some small talk, but it's clear that he has something to say, so I give him the floor.

"I ran into Rin today. Actually, he came into my bathroom. He laughed at me and told me I was going to grow gills. He said Nagisa practically begged him to come see why I wasn't at school." I don't know how I feel about this…

"We went over to Samezuka and raced. I lost, so he made me tell him what was wrong. When I said it, he laughed at me and said we were married." That's a lot of laughter.

"I never really noticed or cared before, but our friendship is very different from other guys our age. I guess my friendship with Rin is a lot more typical, since he mostly laughs at me and calls me a water freak. But if that's what normal is, then I don't want it. I just want you by my side. And after spending all day thinking about you, being together as friends may not cut it anymore."

I bite my tongue. I have to see if this real. It hurts, but I can't bring myself to care.

"Haru! Are you accepting my feelings? Do you love me?" He turns his head. He is so cute! I can't dare imagine him being mine.

"Yes." Yes? Yes! I'm pretty sure that this is what being crowned king is like.

I couldn't help but kiss him. I had to confirm that this was real, and there was no better way in my book. He didn't resist, and that was good enough.

"You're everything I need, and that's enough."

As you wish, Haru.


	3. Shut Up and Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou and Amakata give Nagisa unwanted advice. Makoto suffers a lot for his friends. Nagisa and Rin both think the other is a moron. Rei's face is as red as his glasses.

When I looked at my future, I never expected things to turn out like they have. But at the same time, I don't really know what I expected to begin with.

I like the way things are now, though! I get to spend my days with Haru and Mako like I did when we were little, and soon enough, I'll get to share them with Rin, too! Plus, there's another person to spend time with, and he blushes when I tease him! Rei loves math, science and beauty and I'm starting to think that I love him.

There was a time when I was in love with Haru. That was before I realized that he was meant to be with Mako. That upset me at first, but then I realized my special person was still on their way! Then I met him on a train and made him join the swim club!

But things can't always be perfect. He doesn't act like he's happy to see me and he doesn't laugh when I say funny things. What if he hates me? I don't know what I'd do!

I should talk to Mako about this! But first…

* * *

"Hey, Gou!"

"I thought I asked you to call me Kou. Anyway, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Mako alone during lunch. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to do something, anyway. Is it serious? Will it affect your swimming?"

"That's hard to say. It could affect my swimming, and maybe Rei's too, if you know what I mean…"

"Nagisa? Does that mean you're finally going to put the moves on Rei? Just cling onto his finely sculpted deltoids, look into those violet eyes and tell him how much you want to massage his rectus abdominis and his quadriceps!"

"I don't know what that means, but are you taking this from your own fantasies?"

Later, I looked up the muscles she talked about. Hmmm, abs and thighs? Sounds good to me!

* * *

Oops, almost ran into Rei! That would be bad! But I did find Ms. Amakata!

"Hello, Nagisa, how are you?"

"I'm good. Can I ask you something? Have you ever had to confess to anyone? I'm sure you've only ever been confessed to, but what kind of things would you say?"

"Well, during my time as a model," she whispered the last word, "I got many love confessions, mostly in the form of fan letters. Most of them just talked about my body, and at least two looked like they were written in blood and seemed very threatening. I wasn't allowed to actually read them. Turns out they had come from stalkers. But more recently, I got one that was very romantic. He even used a quote! 'If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.' A.A. Milne said that. I don't mean to pry, but I think Rei would like something like that, too. And I'm glad to know that you are comfortable coming to me for advice." Is she psychic? How does she know? But wait, a recent letter! Could it be from Goro? But just as I think to ask her, she's already gone.

* * *

I think I had it right the first time. Asking Mako was obviously the best idea. He gives the best advice of anyone I know. On the way up, Rei caught me and told me he was going to the library.

"Can I ask you something, Mako?" Why am I so nervous?

"Sure! What's on your mind?"

"If I like someone, and I'm not sure if they like me, should I tell them? I'm not always the nicest to them, and I don't think they like my personality." There's no way he'll know who…

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our friend in the library, would it?"

I gasped. "How did you figure it out?" Okay, so that's three people who knew that I like Rei without me having to tell them. Am I really that obvious?

"Well, you do flirt with and tease him a lot." It turns out that I am.

"Yeah, I'm talking about Rei. I don't think he likes it when I tease him, but I think it's perfectly normal to tease the person you like!" He doesn't look like he believes me.

"It'll probably be a little tough at first, but try not to make fun of him as much. I don't think he likes it. You may think you're just being funny, but he may not see it that way. He may actually be hurt by your words. Things will never work out if one of you is constantly hurting the other."

"Has that worked for you and Haru?" His panicking face is hilarious! "I'm not oblivious either, Mako. I've always known you would end up together. At first I was jealous, but then I figured that my special person would show up eventually, and I think he has."

"Yeah, it's worked out pretty well. You just have to keep trying until you find what works, and then you keep working." Simple but accurate- as expected from Mako!

"That makes a lot of sense. I'm glad I didn't ask Haru- he'd probably say stuff like 'blah blah blah free' and 'get off me Nagisa I am trying to breathe.' Thanks, Mako."

* * *

I hate old people!

Okay, not really, but I do hate Mr. Honda! It's not my fault he's 900 years old and he can smell cell phones! And it was important! I was texting Rin!

**N: Hi Rin Rin how are you**

I hate having to wait for replies. That's the only real downside of texting.

**R: Don't fucking call me that**

**I guess I'm fine tho**

**N: Good! Rin needs to smile more!**

**R: …How is everyone**

Awww! He really does care!

**N: I think we're good but Haru didn't come to school today lol**

**R: I see**

**N: How's everyone at Samezuka**

**R: Captain is still trying to get Gou's number form me and all that same old shit, but Nitori…**

**N: He's the gray one right? What about him**

**R: He's been acting weird since I made up with you guys eh's always been clingy but now he's trying to spend every second with me**

**N: I think he liiiiiiiikes you~~~**

**R: That's ridiculous he just looks up to me**

**N: I bet he likes you just ask 500 yen says he'll say yes**

**R: Well what about you and speedo glasses you guys are about as bad as mako and haru**

Our relationship is just like Mako and Haru's? Yay yay yay! Senpai has noticed you, Nagisa!

**N: Thank you!**

**R: Not a compliment**

Suddenly, my phone was snatched from my hands. "Enlighten us, Mr. Hazuki. What isn't a compliment?" Shit! Shit shit shit! What do I say? "Well, no matter. You can tell us all about it during your extra cleaning duty after school." I hate cleaning!

* * *

Detention is finally over for the day, and I think I need to see Rei. Mako's words still ring true, but maybe I should do things my way.

I reach his door and hesitate just a little before knocking. He opens it, and he looks a little frazzled. He must have done some homework.

"You should have told me you were coming. Or, you know, asked for permission. Oh well, come in. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no, I just ate." That was kind of a lie. I'm way too nervous to eat!

"That's never stopped you before. I have snacks if you want them, though." Oh wow, he's adjusting his glasses the way he always does! Does he even know how cute he looks when he does that?

What is with this silence? It's horrible! But Rei keeps adjusting his glasses, and it's too hard to think!

"Ummm… Rei?" I sound so confident!

He looks up. "Yes, Nagisa?"

"Do you like it when I tease you?" I probably shouldn't have phrased it like that, but I can't go back now!

Rei's face has turned all red! Adorable! "Ummm… Well…" He's so cute! "Honestly, there are times when I don't. For example, that time on the island when you didn't want to sleep in the tent with me, and you and Makoto fought over the chance to sleep with Haruka. I know it's silly, but I felt completely left out, and I was genuinely upset. That night, Makoto told me that was just your way of showing affection, but it still hurt. I wished that you couldn't hurt me so much, but you pulled me out of my comfort zone, and I'm glad you did. Thank you, Nagisa." Awww! He is so cute! I have to say it now before I lose my nerve! Breathe, Nagisa…

"Well, I talked to Makoto today, and he said I should stop teasing you so much. It'll take a lot of work on my part, but I'm willing to try if it's for you. I really like you, Rei, and I think I want us to be together."

"You want to be with me, even after I said all those terrible things?" I nodded. Of course I want to be with Rei! "Well, alright! If that's what you want, I'll take care of you! But wait, should I have asked your family for permission? What if they don't like me? What if one of your sisters knew and dated my brother?" Why is he even thinking about that?

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, you don't need to ask my family for permission. My oldest sister is married, and her husband didn't ask for permission. And my family will love you! Besides, I highly doubt any of my sisters have even seen your brother. He lives in Osaka, right? None of my sisters live there. You don't need to worry so much!"

He smiled, and everything was fine! Rei may be a huge dork, and he might think too much, but I don't want him any other way!


	4. It's Obvious, But Sometimes You Just Have to Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is sexually frustrated. He's grateful just to have friends.

They say that chemistry is the process of growth, decay and transformation. I think that's beautiful.

If I'm doing chemistry, then Nagisa would have to be the catalyst. He's the one who tried to beg a stranger on the train to join the swim club, after all. I resented him at first- who wants some annoying stranger constantly harassing him when he just wants to be left alone?

I've always been alone- why would someone want to talk to me now?

* * *

I was thrilled when my parents told me we were moving. At my old school, I couldn't get through a single day without being called "that nerdy kid," getting beaten up and having my things left around outside.

My father was the one who suggested I join a sport, both to toughen up and to maybe make some friends. The first worked, while the second did not. Everyone still thought I was a freak.

To put it simply, I hated everyone at my old school. Even on my last day, I could tell they were glad to see me go. I hoped that I could finally have a friend at my new school.

I never expected to find four.

I had heard that there were three crazies looking to start a swim club, but I paid it no mind. Swimming was unattractive and backwards.

And one day, when I was trying to read on the train home, it happened.

Someone actually wanted to speak to me. Someone stooped low enough to speak to the boy whose parents asked for a transfer because they couldn't take watching their son coming home with bruises anymore.

I certainly wasn't expecting to fall in love with him amidst the constant flirtation and his remarks about my body while I was wearing his speedo.

I know him as Nagisa Hazuki, the beautiful menace.

* * *

Even though my tormentors aren't near me now, I can still hear them in the back of my mind.

" _Things just got better! Ryugazaki isn't just a nerd anymore; he's a fag now, too!"_

" _You owe me a thousand yen, Hirakawa! I was right, Ryugazaki is a queer!"_

But more recently, I've started to hear Nagisa in the back of my mind too.

" _Rei is so sexy when he's wearing my speedo~"_

" _Mmmm… this banana tastes so good~"_

" _Oh, your bed is so comfy~"_

Yesterday, my mother confronted me about my usage of tissues when I do not have a cold. It was not at all beautiful.

* * *

I woke up this morning, and I decided today had to be the day… to begin coming up with an elaborate plan for confessing to Nagisa, that is. Who am I kidding? I am the most awkward person that has ever existed. I'm horrible, and I should just stop. He is vibrant and exciting like neon, while I am uranium. No one wants uranium around.

* * *

Seeing Nagisa fidget while I am trying to pay attention in class is very distracting for me. It looks like I'll have to go to the library during lunch to catch up on anything I missed while he had a pen in his mouth and my traitorous mind imagined it was my penis. If only there was an equation that made it physically impossible to be erect at school.

I can't come up with any possible variables, so I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way… What's the least beautiful thing I can think of? Bees, food stuck in teeth, humiliation, blood, vomit, rotting garbage, Nagisa lying on my bed begging to be ravished…

I guess it's lunchtime now. Off to the library to beat some sense into my head. I carry my books in front of my pants, hoping I don't look suspicious.

* * *

It didn't work.

I pictured him luring me into one of the aisles under the guise of helping him get a book from a high shelf, only to kiss me when he was sure nobody else could see us.

If Nagisa would ever step foot in a library, that would be why.

* * *

That's odd. Nagisa seems very distracted. I think he's playing with his phone instead of paying attention. I wonder who he's texting…

Then it happened.

Mr. Honda took Nagisa's phone. "Enlighten us, Mr. Hazuki. What isn't a compliment?" He pauses. "Well, no matter. You can tell us all about it during your extra cleaning duty after school." I would like to save him, but at the same time, he does kind of deserve it.

* * *

On my way to swim practice, I run into Gou.

"What am I going to do with you idiots? First Haruka's probably gotten sick again, and now Nagisa's gone and landed himself in detention! Well, there's no point in having swim practice today. I haven't seen Makoto, so could you tell him for me, please?" Why doesn't she just text him? Oh well, I wouldn't mind talking to Makoto.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell him."

* * *

I'm waiting outside Makoto's classroom. I'm a bit nervous, to be honest, even if I am bigger than most of the second years. I recognize some of them from track, but none of them acknowledge me. Finally, Makoto comes out.

"Hi, Rei. What are you doing here?"

"Um… First, Gou says not to bother coming to the pool today since Haruka's not here. Is he sick?" We begin walking outside.

"Oh…" What is this look? It's the same look as the time Nagisa made us watch that zombie movie. "No, he's not sick. I… was too embarrassed to get him this morning." What? That makes no sense!

"Why would you be too embarrassed to pick Haruka up?" Did he finally confess?

Stop hesitating already! "I've been in love with him for years and I told him yesterday." I was right! Go, Rei!

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on! When I first joined, I thought you were already together. Has he given you a response?" Not that it would be anything other than yes, unless Rin…

"…No. I kind of ran away before he could, and he hasn't texted me or anything since I left." That makes sense. Haruka will never do anything that he doesn't want to.

"That's probably for the best. Haruka seems like the type who would need time to make a big decision like that. Let's just hope he hasn't sat in the bathtub all day." There is a 98% chance that he has.

"That's true. At first I thought I was just being a coward, but maybe I'm letting him reach out to me when he decides he wants to talk. It's good to be reassured once in a while. Thanks, Rei."

"No problem. You always do so much for everyone, and I don't mind an opportunity to help you when you need it." It's nice to have someone so selfless who wants to help you. He'd probably be the best person to help me with my problems, but I don't want to bother him! Maybe Haruka-

"By the way, where's Nagisa? I thought you usually only went to the junior hallway with him."

"He's in detention. He got caught texting during class in the afternoon and now he has to do extra cleaning duty for the next few days. You know how much Mr. Honda hates cell phones." He grimaced.

* * *

I sent Haruka a text on the train.

**To Haruka Nanase**

**Haruka-senpai? I know you don't check your messages much, but I would like to speak with you on a rather urgent manner. If you get this, please meet me in the library during lunch. –Rei**

**PS. Good luck with Makoto-senpai.**

I don't really expect a response.

* * *

I attempt to do homework, but my mind does not stray from Nagisa. There's a knock at the door just as I am about to rip my hair out in frustration. Think of the devil, and he shall appear.

"You should have told me you were coming. Or, you know, asked for permission. Oh well, come in. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no, I just ate." That's odd. Nagisa never turns down food!

"That's never stopped you before. I have snacks if you want them, though." I'm too afraid to say anything. What if I just blurt everything out? I need Haruka's advice first!

Finally, he breaks the silence. "Ummm… Rei?" Who knew he could sound that nervous? It's actually cute in a way.

"Yes, Nagisa?" What does he want to say to me?

"Do you like it when I tease you?" He's so bold! I can feel my face turning as red as my glasses!

"Ummm… Well… Honestly, there are times when I don't. For example, that time on the island when you didn't want to sleep in the tent with me, and you and Makoto fought over the chance to sleep with Haruka. I know it's silly, but I felt completely left out, and I was genuinely upset. That night, Makoto told me that was just your way of showing affection, but it still hurt. I wished that you couldn't hurt me so much, but you pulled me out of my comfort zone, and I'm glad you did. Thank you, Nagisa." I've said all that and I'm not dead. Things might be alright, after all.

"Well, I talked to Makoto today, and he said I should stop teasing you so much. It'll take a lot of work on my part, but I'm willing to try if it's for you. I really like you, Rei, and I think I want us to be together." What? He actually wants me? I was starting to think I'd be forever alone!

"You want to be with me, even after I said all those terrible things?" He nods, and I can feel my heart stopping. "Well, alright! If that's what you want, I'll take care of you! But wait, should I have asked your family for permission? What if they don't like me? What if one of your sisters knew and dated my brother?" There's so much I haven't considered!

He laughs. "No, you don't need to ask my family for permission. My oldest sister is married, and her husband didn't ask for permission. And my family will love you! Besides, I highly doubt any of my sisters have even seen your brother. He lives in Osaka, right? None of my sisters live there. You don't need to worry so much!"

* * *

**From: Haruka Nanase**

**Sure. I'll be there tomorrow. –Haru**

Of course I'll get help as soon as I don't need it. Naturally, I appreciate his willingness to help me, but it doesn't really mean much now.

The next day, as we head to lunch, he says something that meant as much to me as Nagisa's confession.

"I'm happy you joined the swim club. You're a great friend, Rei."

That's all I've ever wanted.


	5. All Because of You, I Believe in Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is simultaneously less sane and more sane than he thinks he is. Haru and Rin continue their awkward, slightly antagonistic friendship. Nitori is either an angel or a stalker.

Ugh. Thursday. Why bother?

Nitori- Ai- is above me, and I don't know how to feel about him. He is a bit overbearing, but I can tell he means well. I've been here at Samezuka for six months now, and he's the only guy on the team who's even tried to be nice. Besides Cap, anyway, and I'm at least 90% sure it's because he wants in Gou's skirt. My sister deserves nothing less than a prince, and this guy's not good enough to lick her shoes, even if she'd just stepped in dog shit.

I'm almost convinced that Ai wants me in his pants, too. Sometimes I think I see him looking down at me when I'm first waking up. There are times at swim practice when I can feel his unrelenting eyes on me. Plus, I've noticed he sleeps with a shark plush. I didn't even know they made those.

It's only for a second, but then I think, _what are the odds?_ And then the feeling fades.

* * *

When I first joined the Iwatobi Elementary swim team, I was drawn to Haru. I think I just liked the challenge of trying to win over someone who was completely indifferent to me. But even then, I knew it was hopeless. Just like the growth spurt, Makoto had gotten there first. I was jealous at first, but then swimming in the relay made everything okay. We were all friends, and nothing could change that.

Except Australia. Australia scared me. I was half convinced that all the other kids at my swimming school were fish in disguise. How was a mere human supposed to catch up?

It was about this time when I had my race with Haru. Then everything turned black.

I don't remember much of my second and third years in Australia, not that it would be worthwhile. My host family tried to get me counseling, but I rejected them. I wish I hadn't. They had even found one who spoke Japanese. They were just trying to help me. I'm such a jerk.

* * *

I already know this shit. Why the hell am I still here?

I should just ditch this afternoon. I don't think I'd miss anything important. Even if I did, I do know how to read, so the textbook should be enough.

* * *

Ai caught me trying to leave campus and made me go to my afternoon classes. I think he thought I was trying to meet a girl or the Iwatobi guys, because they are usually free at one on a Thursday afternoon. He didn't believe me when I said I was getting kimchi. The school's kimchi is awful.

He's so small… why am I letting him push me around? If it were anyone else, I would have beaten the shit out of them, so why not him?

Oh, right. When I as much as glare at him, he immediately goes into self-defense mode. I really hope he wasn't abused as a kid. I'd feel like a real asshole, even more than I normally do.

This is so boring. I don't want to read anymore! I could have eaten, maybe watching a movie, I don't know! As long as it wasn't school, I wouldn't care!

Suddenly, I feel a vibration in my pocket. Who would want to text me now? Everyone I know is in school.

**N: Hi Rin Rin how are you**

Why the fuck is Nagisa texting me now? Isn't he in school too? Well, it's better than lit, that's for sure.

**R: Don't fucking call me that**

**I guess I'm fine tho**

**N: Good! Rin needs to smile more!**

I somehow forgot how annoyingly happy he is.

**R: …How is everyone**

**N: I think we're good but Haru didn't come to school today lol**

What? What's wrong with Haru? I can't ask that, though. I need to play it cool. But still, I know what I'll be doing after school.

**R: I see**

**N: How's everyone at Samezuka**

By "everyone," I'm pretty sure he just means Cap and Nitori, seeing as they're the only Samezuka people he knows besides me.

**R: Captain is still trying to get Gou's number form me and all that same old shit, but Nitori…**

**N: He's the gray one right? What about him**

Fuck fuck fuck! I didn't think he'd actually be interested! What do I say?

**R: He's been acting weird since I made up with you guys eh's always been clingy but now he's trying to spend every second with me**

It's true. Just last night, he tried to get me to watch some show about wolves with him. It looked really stupid, and their teeth were so horrible! Not sharp at all!

**N: I think he liiiiiiiikes you~~~**

**R: That's ridiculous he just looks up to me**

**N: I bet he likes you just ask 500 yen says he'll say yes**

**R: Well what about you and speedo glasses you guys are about as bad as mako and haru**

**N: Thank you!**

**R: Not a compliment**

He always responds right away! Why did he stop?

* * *

I take the train over to Haru's. Why am I friends with such a weirdo? I already know where he is, so there's no point knocking on the door.

Jesus Christ, Haru. Makoto leaves you for one day and you spend all of it in the bathtub.

"For fuck's sake, Haru, you're going to grow gills if you keep living in the tub like that."

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Play it cool, Rin, don't let Haru know that you're worried about him.

"That little idiot begged me to come see what was up with you. I only came because I figured we could race if I dragged your sorry ass out of the tub. Water is the only way to get through to a water freak like you."

"I didn't know Nagisa ever texted you." I love how he just immediately knows who I'm talking about.

"Yeah, he sends me a bunch of dumb shit. About his day, his sisters, stuff about 'Rei-chan,' and one was just 'RINRINRINRINRINRIN' over and over. So annoying."

I'm out of here. I don't know what possessed me to come here in the first place.

"You coming or what?"

* * *

We go back and race. Naturally, I win.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what's wrong with you. The winner insists."

I don't know what I expected to hear, but I don't think it was this. "Makoto confessed to me yesterday."

Oh my god! If I laughed any harder, I think I'd fall over and roll into the pool. It'd be funny in a movie or TV show, but not to actually experience.

"It's about fucking time! I was starting to think that the big idiot would never grow a pair! So is that it? You two have been married since we were kids!"

All I get is a blank stare. Who is this fucking stupid? Does he just think that all guys are supposed to behave like this? Well, he was the typical socially awkward teenager with only a few very touchy-feely friends, so maybe he does.

"But we aren't-"

"Yes, you two are married! Do you see any other guys our age do things like sharing popsicles or going into each other's bathrooms when they know the other could be naked or looking at each other as much as you two do? Face it; you two have been married since before I met you. I thought you morons would never get your heads out of your own asses long enough to see that!"

And you don't even realize that your relationship with him is a bit suspect? I've heard from a sort-of reliable blond source that there is a huge betting pool that says those two losers are getting married within a year of graduation. And I mean real marriage, not the bullshit they have going on now.

* * *

My work here is done, and it's only 3:45. Might as well go back to the room for a bit.

"Hello, Matsu- Rin!" He still doesn't know what to call me. It's a little cute- where did that thought come from?

"Hey, Ai. Jesus Christ, Haru is such an idiot. He didn't even realize that Makoto's been in love with him since we were 12!" I can't believe I used to be in love with such a moron. Given a chance, I'd still tap that, but he'd be far happier with Makoto than me.

Why does he look so sad when I mention Haru? What if Nagisa was right?

"You don't have to answer this, but do you like me? I won't judge, no matter what your answer is."

"Of course I like you, Rin! You're an amazing swimmer, and you've been really kind to me! Well, you can be." That is such bullshit. I've been an asshole to this nice boy.

"You know that's not what I mean. Tell the truth."

He turned this shade of red that doesn't look very healthy. "I-I-I- yes!" He ran up to his bed, hiding his face in what appeared to be shame. What does he have to feel ashamed about? I said I wasn't going to judge him, and I won't. Okay, time to compose myself. I do NOT want to make him cry.

"Come down, Ai. I'm not going to get mad. I think it's cute that you like me in that way. It's just that I have a few things to work through now, and I don't think I'm in a good enough place to be in a relationship yet. It may take a while, but when I have, I will gladly accept your feelings."

He comes down. I can't believe I said that sappy shit. But when I think about it, it is true. I can give him a chance. He's been the only one here who's been there for me. I can give him that much.

Besides, his smile makes me feel good inside in a way I never thought I would experience again.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I take it out to see a message from Gou.

**From: Gou Matsuoka**

**Are you free next weekend? Mom and I miss you. Please come home?**

**To: Gou Matsuoka**

**Tell mom I'll be there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles:  
> 1\. "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin  
> 2\. "Unbelievers" by Vampire Weekend  
> 3\. "Techno Fan" by The Wombats  
> 4\. "Outsiders" by Franz Ferdinand  
> 5\. "The Good Left Undone" by Rise Against
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ~Aurora


End file.
